


【庆龙】《水仙与影》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	【庆龙】《水仙与影》

Narcissus ------ 水仙与影  
by：Ivan

在冬雪落下时，我看到了那个孩子。

很奇怪我会用“孩子”这个词，一个少年，一个不微笑的时候很有男人气的少年，一个很敢做敢当的少年……或许是他微笑时的面容过于迷人，或许是他孩子气的一面过于可爱……当我看到他时，在我的词汇中，我只想到了这个词。

又或许是因为那场雪，很白很白的雪，仿佛能洗净人心般透明的雪。

又或许是因为那天的阳光过于耀眼，我竟然有种晕眩的感觉。

在这样的天际里，我甘愿与他一道融化在冬雪中。

只是……

仿佛说着“我永远也触及不到！”，感觉到他像是伸出了如雪般的羽翼，仰望着苍穹，凝视着不是我的什么……

渐渐地，离我远去……

第一章 接近无限透明的蓝

（1） Ripples of The Shadow

“当飞机降落到地面时，我的大脑还停留在北半球，明明还是在家里看着雪，却来到了这个阳光普照的地方。真正属于蓝天的阳光，接近无限透明的蓝……

在这里，开始一种新的生活，说实话，虽然这里有着比故乡更明亮的天空……但，不喜欢，偏见也好，或许就是偏见，现在的我……很怀恋着故乡那雪，或者是，那样的生活……

啊……刚来就说这样的话，以后的日子怎过啊，好了，就这样了，今天就这样了，结束！”

关上电脑，看着窗外没有月亮的黑幕，在平静的沉默中，陷入深深的，睡眠。

在这一批新生中，有很多是来自日本的，而为新生讲解的老师，似乎也是个日本人。这个学校很大，一个综合的学院，所在的语言学院，也只是这个学校的一小部分而已。

大概一个小时的讲解，之后就是中餐时间，自己并不饿，很好的天气，就坐在教学楼前的长椅上，头上是讲不出名字的树，当地的树种很多，甚至还看到过樱花，但都是孤孤单单的一棵，或许是当地的日本人种的。透过树叶的缝隙看着蓝天上的太阳，很静。

下午就是分班考试，口语，听力，语法，阅读。还好，勉强吧，至少不会太差。

“你是绪方龙一？”一个小时之后，一位老师走了出来。

“对。”

“你的语法和阅读还好，但你的口语和听力还有待提高，我知道，一般日本人的口语都有些弊端，所以你要在这方面努力。”

“那……那我是在哪个班？”

“LEVEL 3，中级这样。”

“哦……谢谢……”

“怎样？”一个一同考试的女生询问道“你在哪个班啊？”

“LEVEL 3”龙一耸耸肩，比自己想象中的低一些，但也还好，慢慢来吧。

“3？那你和他是在一个级的了哦。”

“他？你的一个朋友？”

“不是啦，是这次一起来的，和你一样大，对，一年的。”

“一年的？”他有点高兴，在这一批人中大多是比他大的，要是有个一般大的男生……或许可以成为朋友。

“恩，就是那个，很瘦很高的那个，好像叫庆太。”女生指指那边人堆中的男孩。

顺着她的手指望过去，看见在走廊一端的那个男孩。真的很高，还染着金发，很耀眼。

“好高啊，真的和我一样大？”龙一露出夸张的表情对着旁边的女生。

“自卑了？”

“那倒不，一直都有很多人比我高，习惯了。”他笑道“我父亲很高，有时我也觉得奇怪，为什么我着点不像我父亲，不过我姐姐也不高，也还好，还好我是在日本，这样的身高也还正常。”

“真是狡辩啊～～”女生调侃道“大概很受欢迎哦，就是他啦，第一天就有很多人在打听他呀。”

“恩，其实我的肌肉比他要好。”

或许是因为他一脸严肃的说出上面的话，那女生“扑”地大笑出来。刚说完，连说这句话的自己都忍不住低头笑了起来。

很耀眼的人。

总有些人，有着别人所没有的什么。

才能也好，相貌也好，家世也好……仿佛一出生，就有着别人所没有的优越。

从远处就可以感受到的……

强烈的自信。

在那天的透明天空下，明白了自己在之前人生中，没有成为胜利者的原因。

坐在书桌前，面对着白色的墙壁。

不知道这样坐了多久了，当回过神来时，书桌上的钟已经走到了9：00。

大脑还是空白。

作什么呢？ 明明知道应该马上拿出书，看书，练习……

但就是不想动一下。

将头搭在书桌上，侧着脸，看见放在书桌旁那沙发上的吉他。

每天都会弹它，那种拨动琴弦的声音，熟悉的声音，但……

从离开日本的那天算起，有几天没有碰它了？

扭过头，眼前还是那块白色的墙壁。

微张的双眼慢慢地闭起，将后背重重地靠在椅背上。昂起的头直视着某个不知名的角落，略长的前发遮掩着本就找不到方向的目光。

抬起悬落在半空中的右手，在眼前，视线渐渐的聚拢。或许不能称之为美丽，因为小时侯练了体操，手骨关节似有些变形，又因为吉他的关系，并没有蓄指甲。看着自己的手，从每一根血管的凹凸到每一条手纹的弯曲……

人的命。

学体操，是为了姐姐；学吉他，是因为父亲……这双手比任何东西都要更加显现出自己的人生。或许，说‘人生’有点做作，‘经历’？又好象太老成了。很麻烦，找不出形容的词，如同这个时间的心情。

“哎”

深深地叹口气，想想自己是不是真的该动一下了。

扶着书桌，才发现，双脚由于懒惰已经发麻。一边艰难地挪动身体着一边心想着自己现在是不是一张夸张扭曲的表情。但这样的胀疼也使得大脑清醒过来，摸摸吉他套，还好，没有到起灰的程度。

拉开窗帘，并没有看见月亮。

这里的晚上在这个季节，月亮并不多见。虽然早上中午会是万里无云，但一到下午，就开始起风，然后那些云就不知从哪全部刷刷的堆满天空了，晚上是很少有没云的时候的，但一到早上就又神奇地云都没了。

身体埋在沙发里，没看见月亮，却有了弹吉他的兴致。

抱起了就在身旁的吉他，轻抚着那上面的每一根弦。

“噔”

无名指轻轻拨动了第一个音，这之后是长达数十秒的沉默。

嘴角微微动着，露出一丝微笑。

眼中只有那吉他。

十指流畅地舞蹈着熟悉的旋律，左脚和着节拍拍打着旋律。感觉着自己的身体早已随着吉他的节奏扭动了起来。不，是觉得那身体仿佛成了吉他的一部分，吉他的延伸，通过那手指与弦的接触，那忽高忽底的音牵动着灵魂的喜与悲，只有在音乐面前，人的灵魂才会如此赤裸裸地显现。

喜欢上音乐，并不是很久以前的事，直到有一天发现那样的东西竟能如此坦白的将自己的感情汹涌地表现出来，与其说是听觉神经上的吸引，不如说是感观上的征服。

弹着吉他，哼着小调，遥远的生活。

“《Country Road》”

‘咚咚’

沉溺于音乐狂想的大脑注意到那敲门声的时候，想必外面的人早已站在那里多时了。毫无表情的面容。

“啊……请问……有什么事吗……？”看见这样的脸，龙一的背上不禁流出一滴冷汗。

“很好听。”

“啊？谢谢。”

“不过，下次想弹的话，请在8点以前，太晚的话，会影响大家的休息。”房主严肃地说。

“啊，知道了，真对不起。”龙一赶忙道歉“不好意思，我会注意的。”

晚上躺在床上，回想今天的一天，不好不坏的一天，好歹好久没有这么投入地弹一次吉他了，虽然后来有点打扰。看来以后偶尔要让吉他休息几天，再去弹它，会更棒啊。

明天，就分好班了吧，祝自己好运吧。

2003．11．21 To be continued.

Narcissus ------ 水仙与影  
by：Ivan

第一章 接近无限透明的蓝

(2)Under The Incomplete Sun

“早上好！！！”

大清早就听到房主敲门的声音，还没等龙一把眼睛张开，他就已经出现在他的房里了。

“不要迟到啊，今天可是你上课的第一天。”

龙一在被子里猛点头，看着他精力充沛的面孔，还真是明白了他们那‘健康向上’的作息时间。10点之前睡觉，6点起床，之后就是锻炼时间。从6点开始就听到‘卡卡’的健身器的声音，在半睡半醒中还听到他们的说话声，下楼声……再加上时差还没调过来，感觉自己现在应该才刚刚睡觉——着实在国内时常这时才睡。

但现在却要起床去上课。

和来的那天不同，才过了1，2天，这里怪异的天气终于真正爆发了。狂风大掠，那风是横着吹的，像是从海的深处直直地冲来的。手上的伞在还没走完10步之前宣告终结，那被扭曲的伞架让龙一对他们当地人手上那伞的质量产生了强烈的好奇。决定不用伞了，就让雨下吧。

等到学校的时候，意料之中的，全身都湿了。

这时是这里的冬末，奔向春天的时候。有点冷，特别是全身湿漉漉的。

意料之外的，还有人和自己一样。

“什么鬼天气，又不能打伞，跑得我全身都湿了，本来不想来了的！”

“就是，就是，而且还这么冷了！天，昨天我还穿短袖啊。”

“…………”

“…………”

看来大家都一样啊，龙一心里笑道。看来人真的是有‘群体受难意识’，当发现大家都一样时，那种不满的心情就会淡化。

随手拍拍挂在发丝上的水珠，不过马上发现这是没用的，头发很湿，贴着脸颊，如果甩甩头的话，难说水都可以甩出。

还是先去洗手间吧。

这是正确的，当他看到镜子里的自己时，都不禁笑了起来。还好在去教室前来了趟这里，不然……说实话，实在不想用这种方式让大家记住自己。

抽出几圈纸巾，搽拭着湿漉漉的头发，看着镜子。

人，每当对着镜子专注地看着自己的时候，总会有种怪异的感觉。

好像……在看着另一个人。

洗手池的热水哗哗地流着，腾起的热气使得镜面渐渐模糊。自己，也像是模糊了。

右手重重地按在镜面上，一声尖锐的手掌与镜子摩擦所产生的声音……那唯一被搽拭干的镜面，对应着的，是自己的脸。

那真的，是自己的脸。

而这时，脑海里想到的，其实是，姐姐。

很相似的一张脸，别人都这么说。以前在日本，每当别人这么说时，都会很高兴。更小的时候，还会用那种小孩特有的那种自豪的表情，望着姐姐，紧紧地握着她牵着自己的那只手。

但……

现在的自己，其实很想哭。

想不到第一次一个人离开家，就是到这么远的地方；想不到有一天看到姐姐，只能用这样的方式。

‘不要哭啊，一个人去了那里后。’走的那天，母亲在机场这么对自己说。

‘不要紧的，就算哭了也没事。’姐姐拍着我的肩膀‘但一次就好了，哭了一次后，就不要再哭了。’

双手撑着冰冷的洗手台，身体重重地靠在上面，低着头，不敢再看了。

“就一次吗……？那可要好好珍惜呢……”

喃喃低语着，这声音如果自己能听见，就可以了。

2003．11．24 To be continued.

Narcissus ------ 水仙与影  
by：Ivan

第一章 接近无限透明的蓝

(3) The Kids and the Rain

‘吱’一声，洗手间的门被打开了。

龙一赶忙将双手伸进洗脸池，准备用水拂拂脸，至少这样，看起比较自然点。但想不到，或者说，没注意，由于开的是热水，刚开始时并不热，而过了这么一段时间，早已热得烫手了。

“噢！！！”

用力甩着双手，身体往后倒退了好几步，涨红的脸，一个劲地猛往手上吹气。等停止了这夸张的行为后，抬头看看那进来的人时，看见他竟然目瞪口呆的杵在那。不过，马上他就像是镇定过来了，同时，那表情，取而代之的，是想笑但又强忍的面孔。

感觉自己是低着头冲出洗手间的，从他的侧身擦身而过。刚刚的思绪全被这样的惊吓给打到九霄云外了，感觉真的……挺丢脸的。头也不抬地一心只想马上回到教室多好。

不过，或许是太激动了，竟然没有注意教室的正确方位就只顾埋头跑，结果就是不得不绕大圈回去——这是一栋环形的建筑，而龙一又是第一天上课。

“第一天就这样！！”他不禁皱了皱眉头，并非是因为这样的路程，只是事后觉得刚刚自己那样的心理真是让自己都觉得丢脸“快点上课吧，再快点放学，真想回去了……”

当快到教室的时候，龙一远远看见对面有个有点眼熟的身影走了过来。他也像是注意到了他。

等两人走近后，看到他那张脸，龙一差点想拔腿就往后跑。

是那个在洗手间遇见的人。

他先是一愣，然后强挤笑容，不，说是将笑容收敛一点更合适，轻轻地点点头，对龙一招呼道：“嗨”

“嗨”龙一也象征性地点点头“真巧，一个班啊。”笑着说，真正强挤笑容的是这边。

“对哦。”他也笑道。

“你是……”

还没等龙一将话说完，他突然直勾勾的望着他。而且，像是发现什么很惊奇的东西似的。

“啊？”

感觉他好象在打量什么，正当龙一一头雾水的时候，他突然用力地拍拍他的肩膀。

“哇噻，你长得好象剑心哦。”

“剑心？”他那奇怪的动作再加上突然的话题，他一下没反应过来“哪个……剑心啊？”

“你竟然不知道？”他吃惊的说“《浪客剑心》啊，这么出名的漫画！”

“哦，那个，我知道……， 啊？我像剑心？”轮到龙一吃惊了。

“难道没人对你这么说吗？”

“没人……”

“哎，只有我这种真正如此热爱《浪客剑心》的人，才会有如此好的眼光啊，哈！！”他大笑。马上，他又突然严肃起来“说真的，下次要是回国了，你可以去参加Cosplay，我推荐的人，绝对有冠军相！！！”

“是吗…………？”如果能用漫画表达的话，或许龙一的身后可以画一滴大汗了。他想。

“上课了啊！！你们在外面说什么！！快进教室！”

一个极其洪亮的男性声音突然从他们身后响起，是一个大肚子的老头，可能就是他们的老师，他挥动着他那极粗的大手，示意那两人赶快进教室。

“来了来了！！”旁边的男生不耐烦地摆摆手，将书包顺势往肩上一搭，用着日语叨念着“明明还有5分钟，这老头真是！！”

“没看到那张告示吗？‘请说英语’！”老师大叫道。

“是是，知道啦。”

一个班上，大概是十个人左右，围成一个小圈。因为是用小班的形式上课，所以，也有着在日本所没有体会过的轻松。老师是很幽默的人，虽然一开始让人觉得挺可怕的，可能因为他那大嗓门的原因吧。但看看他那身形，再纤细的声音从他那高挺的肚皮里挣扎出来的时候，想必也茁壮成长了好多了吧。

“好！！现在我要点名 ！！”他还总是用高亢的声音说话，不过，和他的样子很衬呢。

“哎，你叫什么？”正当龙一正全神等着老师的点名时，刚刚那个男孩用手指戳着他的外衣问到“我叫庆太，橘庆太，你呢？”

“啊，你就是庆太？”看着眼前这个一头黑发的男孩，龙一还真的没有想起就是那天看到的那位，感觉像是小了一些“我叫绪方龙一。噫？好象第一天看到你的时候，头发是黄色的，怎么这么快就变回来了？”

“我那姨妈呗。”他不高兴地摸着头发嘀咕着“真是的，几年没见，第一眼就对我的头发这么不满，硬是把我拉到理发店，就成这样了！气死我了，我离开日本时专门弄的，就这样……”

他像是越说越激动的样子，而他也只是注意着他的谈话，全然没有注意老师的点名。

“Keita！Ryuichi！！”

“哎？！”他俩同时同样大声答道。不过，似乎这时的老师等着这两声回答已经很久了，他挺着肥嘟嘟的肚皮鼓着圆圆的眼睛瞪着这两个人，而他们也只能一脸赔笑。“Please,don’t speak Japanese！！”

说实话，开始的课程比想象中的容易许多，老师给的练习不用多少时间就完成了。无所事事地看看教室，还有一些同学还处于埋头苦干之中。而坐在旁边的庆太似乎也很闲，把玩着手中的铅笔。当他看到龙一时，小声地用着日语和交谈着。

“哦，绪方君，你是哪里的？”

“我是札幌人，橘君你呢？”

“福冈。”他双手衬着后脑勺，靠着靠椅说道“至少比这里像个‘城市’，我从下飞机的那一刻就觉得这里怎么这么像‘乡村’。”

“还好吧，至少环境很好”听着他那比喻，龙一笑道“日本给人的感觉就是太忙了，来到这里，至少让人的心情很平静。”

“是被闷死！”他嘟了嘟嘴，全然一脸孩子相。

3点钟的时候，终于结束了第一天的课程。

看着窗外，那雨似乎又开始肆掠。

“真的很怪异啊，早上狂风大作，中午阳光普照，一到下午这些云又跑出来了。”一边收拾着东西，一边对着窗口抱怨。

“没带伞吗？”

“坏了，但也没事，巴士站离学校很近，我住的HOMESTAY离站台也很近。”龙一耸耸肩，随手将那已经变形了的伞扔到了一旁的垃圾桶里。

“还好我的没事。”看见那伞的恐怖相，他用一种略带骄傲的口吻说道

两人刚出那栋教学楼的大门，狂掠的风就将他们吹得全部缩短了半截。龙一将衣领紧紧地罩着脖子，而头发也被风吹得乱成一团，夹杂着雨水，觉得自己都睁不开自己的眼睛了。

“你坐的是哪几站巴士啊？”他一边艰难地衬着伞，一边问道。

“很多路都可以，只要到前面的停车处去等就好了。”

“哦，那我还是用伞和你一起过去吧，这雨挺夸张的。”他右手接着从屋梁滴下的雨滴，望着天空。

“啊，不用麻烦的。”龙一道谢道“不远，我跑过去就好了。”

“反正我也往那个方向走。”他看看手表“快走吧，车不等人啊。”

晚上很难得的，是日式的dinner。

每天晚上用餐前，都先要作一段祷告。全桌的人手握着手，闭着眼睛，房东作为一家之主，嘴中念着一段我到现在都还没有听懂的祷告词。在这之后，才能开始用餐。

因为是日本人，而且，又是他们目前唯一的Homestay，为了照顾好，房东的妻子也偶尔会学一学日式的小菜。

“这里的天气真的如传闻中的可怕，变化地太快了！”龙一吃着寿司说道“今天一天就经历了三种天气，而且，那风也太大了。”

“这里是‘白云的故乡’，当然云多了。所以，以后最好每天带把伞，免得被雨淋了。”

听他说到这，不禁想起了自己那把被扔进了垃圾桶的伞。这是从国内带来的唯一的一把，而第一天使用，就成了那样。

“第一天上课，感觉怎样？”房东问道。

“还好，刚开始。”

“交到什么朋友吗？”

“恩，应该可以算得上吧。是个日本的男孩，和我一样大，但我们是不同城市的。”他很高兴地说。

“一个人在这里读书，朋友很重要。”房东语重心长地说“交到一个好的朋友，可以说是你留学生涯最棒的开始。”

“是呀。”龙一摸着没有一丝雨水的头发，愉快地笑道。

2003．12．1 To be continued.

Narcissus ------ 水仙与影

by：Ivan

第一章 接近无限透明的蓝

（4）the dream of shadow

“Aaron， 我是Ryuichi，我今天晚上不回去吃晚饭了，我去同学家里，要是晚上我不回去的话，我会在8点之前再打电话给你或者留言，谢谢了！”

透明的绿色电话亭外，庆太提着手中的足球坐在街边的长椅上“怎么样？打完电话了吧。”看见龙一从电话亭里出来，他马上起身问道。

“没有人在家，我只是留了个言”龙一背好书包，拂拂头发“走吧，现在去你家去。”

虽然才来没有多久，但是龙一已经开始彻底怀恋日本菜了，庆太姑姑的手艺让龙一羡慕了好一阵子，大呼‘有这么好的食物却长得只有这么个架子，真是让厨师没有成就感’。

“对，这个孩子，上次我回日本是这个样子，现在看到他，除了长高了点外，还是那么瘦！”

“哦？”发现自己像是食欲甚旺，龙一不好意思地说道“那我是不是吃得太多了？”

“怎么这么说~~这样我才有成就感嘛！”她大笑道，他们一家人笑的感觉还真像“龙一君，还要不要再添一碗？”

“好哦，谢谢了！”马上起身将碗递上去“麻烦您了。”

“什么嘛，我不是不吃，而是吃了没有长罢了！”看见龙一这么被自己的姑姑受宠的样子，庆太不服气地嘀咕道“我是都用到运动去了，物尽其用嘛！”

“你少来！你就这个样子了！”姑姑从厨房走出来，把饭递给龙一后，使劲拍了拍庆太的脑袋“就是一具骨头在这里。”

“好好玩哦”看着他们两人的一唱一和，龙一浅笑道“住HOMESTAY真是太无聊了，你们真的好有意思。”

在别人家里住着总是有那么不适，而且现在自己的语言不是很好，交流也是有限。能够在晚餐上这么愉快得谈笑着，来到这里还是第一次。

“也不是拉！”姑姑回到自己的座位上“有时这个家伙也是挺闷的，所以我才要他请他自己的同学来家里玩玩，还是同龄人有共同话题”她像是想起了什么，恍然大悟的样子“对了！龙一君，你时不时来玩一下嘛！今天就住在这里好了，明天我还可以带你去教堂去，你去过吗？”

“好是好，你们方便吗？”龙一愣愣地望着一旁没有说话的庆太“庆太君……”

“他只是在思考‘我今晚还能不能打电玩到清晨’，不用理他的。”姑姑摆摆手。

“那不是很打扰他么？”

“姑姑你不要乱说哦，我没有打电玩打到清晨拉！”庆太终于发话了，不快地说道。

“那我就让龙一君帮我监督监督哦！”她笑得更加开心“龙一君啊，明天就听你的汇报了哦，不要被庆太这个小子收买了呀！”

十平方米左右的房间，除去床，书桌，书架和衣柜之外，实在也没有太多的剩余空间。倒是那扇占据整面墙的大窗，使得原本狭小的空间反而无限延伸。

拉开窗帘的时候，还可以闻见白色蔷薇的淡香。

“开着灯的时候不要打开窗帘”庆太从龙一身后将那兰色的素色窗帘关上“安全问题，不然里面全被看见了。”

极近的身体距离，甚至因为弯着腰，那样的身高落差使得身后人的呼吸，都轻拂着自己的面颊。

龙一直起了腰，回望着庆太。

“怎么了？”

靠近，挺直腰，龙一不爽地抬头望这问话的人“你太高了吧。”

“就因为这个？”庆太好笑地说。

“那还要什么？”

“看你突然这么严肃，我还以为你要干吗呢！”庆太坐上了和窗户等高的书桌上“明天去教堂，你去吗？”

“你信教？”龙一将转椅拖到书桌前，坐在上面旋转着。

“不是，是我姑姑信，我是去那里玩罢了。教会里有个日本学生，哦，他只是是那个牧师的HOMESTAY罢了。他比我们大一岁，但是现在准备读大学了。他的英文不错的，你可以和他多交流交流。”看见龙一坐在转椅上摇晃的样子，他突然觉得自己在和一个比自己小很多的小孩说话。

“他来了多久了？”

“半年。对了，他也是札幌的。他叫‘千叶凉平’的说。”

“真的？”龙一吃惊地说道，想不到可以遇见同乡的呢！

“你去么？”

“当然！”

“那就早睡吧”庆太从书桌上跳下，走到床前“明天早上8点前就要起床了。”

“啊~~~这么早啊~~~~~”龙一趴在椅背上抱怨道。

“呵~~~不能反悔了哦，有人和我一起受罪，真是太开心了~~~”

窗外淡蓝色的冷光，从窗帘的间隙中洒下。

白色蔷薇的味道，始终可以闻道。

“暧，庆太君，现在没有开灯，是不是可以打开窗帘了？”

龙一躺在床上，望着天花板说道。

“恩？那你就去拉开好了。”庆太转了个身，对着他 “你去哦，我可不想下去，好冷的说。”

“我知道拉！”

龙一轻手轻脚地下床，生怕碰到了什么东西。赤着的脚在地毯上走动，在这样的时间里还是寒冷了一些。

碰到了书桌的时候，知道就是这里了。拉开窗帘的时候，除了一丝寒意之外，就是苍穹月色的蓝光朦胧着双眼。

“今天的月亮好好。”龙一再次轻手轻脚地踱回床上，还使劲扯着被子“好冷~~~”

“不要和我抢被子！！”庆太也不甘示弱，但是不知他脚触碰到了什么东西，突然而来的冰冷使得他大叫道“这是什么，怎么这么冷！”

“我的脚啊，刚刚我是赤脚的嘛。”他缩缩身子。

“睡过去，我好不容易才把这里弄暖和的！！”

“残忍~~~~”一副可怜的样子，但事实上却将头从被子里探出来，沉默了一会，望着对面的月亮说道“暧，庆太君，你不喜欢这么看月亮么？”

“什么？”庆太侧着脸，问道。

“札幌的月就是这样的。”

“全世界的月亮都是一样的，本来就只有一个月亮。”

“不是拉，这么躺着，窗户又这么大，从这个视野上看的话，就和躺在札幌的草地上看的感觉很像啊！”

龙一伸出双手比划着，发现这样实在太冷了后马上又缩了回去。

“恩……是么？”庆太直躺道。

“就像回去了。”

窗外的月亮始终明亮着。

在某个飘完霜雪的夜里，干净的天空上只有亮色的峻莫。炽热的激情润滋万物的时候，只剩下了没有热度的透明。冰凌的湖面和枝叶，映衬着遥远的呼应。

——这是在梦中的景色。

如同总是梦见那个飘雪的日子，和着那个远飞的天使。

2004．4．3 To be continued.

Narcissus ------ 水仙与影

by：Ivan

第一章 接近无限透明的蓝

(5) the leaf on the water

居然是吉他声。

当龙一和庆太随姑姑来到教堂的时候，传出的不是想象中深沉的圣乐，而是略带摇滚的“POP music” 。

吉他……还有架子鼓。

[没有走错吧……？]

之前的路上，看见过一座暗红色的小教堂，当时以为那个就是目的地，还在想要在这个看起来随时会闹鬼的‘古董级’建筑里待上半天略微发寒，但阿姨的方向盘刷地打了个转弯，还没有适应惯性的时候，“到了！”。

到了……？3分钟后龙一依然还是觉得不可思议。

“这个是‘family church’，是不是和你想象中很不一样？”

龙一回头望去，是庆太。

“恩，这里怎么看都像是‘幼稚园’多一些。”没有对于这样东西的狂热信仰，龙一的回答甚是直接，并示意道“那里居然还有一排秋千。”

“我刚来的时候也是这么想。”

像是家庭聚会似的，连被称为“神甫”的老先生也是一身休闲打扮，橘色的短衣，微微发福的身材，但很和蔼的笑容。

“嗨~~这不是keita吗？平时有时间也不常来玩，我家的ryohei可是怪寂寞的~~~”刚看见他们，老先生就礼节性地拥抱。

“是他说我总是来这里打扰他学习！”庆太不满道“再说这么远……”

“哦，好象我每天晚上都听到ryohei打电话啊~~是给keita的吗？”老先生像是没有听到庆太的不满，继续乐在其中的调侃他们，而且像是家常饭似的，连旁边的人都附和着。

“你们就这么闲吗……没事都在研究这个……”庆太无奈地挠头。

“……”身后的龙一目瞪口呆。

感觉到身后气息不对，庆太猛然地转身“你在想什么？？？！！！”

龙一愣着“啊……这个老先生真有意思。”

“难道他们就真的这么闲？！！”庆太发飚了“要是我们不都是男的话真不知道被他们说成什么了~~！！！！”

“啊呀~~~kei生气了，ryohei马上就要来了，不要这样嘛~~~”神甫对着外面招招手。

一个瘦小的身影。

虽然在身高上和龙一差不多，但是身型可是小了整整一圈，可是却没有弱不惊风的感觉，反而有种匀称的力量感。

男孩一进门就朝着他们走来。像是刚刚洗漱完毕，发丝间隐隐的淡香，随着人影的愈近而清晰。

“呀？庆太，好难得你居然来了。”

“凉平，你不会才起床吧？”

“昨天看书看得好累……”打了一个呵欠，发现庆太身旁的少年“庆太君的朋友吗？”

“啊，是的，我的同学，绪方龙一。”庆太介绍着。

“你好，我是千叶凉平。”

“我叫绪方龙一。听庆太君说你也是札幌的？”

相同的味道……冬雪初降时的清新与绚烂。

“恩。我来这里1年了。”

“那还要多多指教啊，以后有什么不懂的我可不可以来问你？”龙一高兴地说道。

“好啊。”轻轻的一笑，感觉这个少年脸上总是弥漫着淡淡的笑颜，全然没有杖着比自己年长而有的架势，如水的和善。

“喂”看不过眼了，庆太搭上了龙一的肩膀“当我是隐身的啊？有什么问题问我不好吗？难道我就这么没有用~~~~？”末音还带上了抽泣的语调，一脸哀痛的伏在龙一背上。

“你的英文还没有我的好。”

“什么~~~~”庆太的嘴成了O型“我明明比你分高~~~”

“那也是半斤八两~~~！！”

“我明白了。”庆太松开搭在龙一肩上的手，强烈悲哀的神情涌上眼眸之中，低望着墨绿色的地毯，幽然而缓慢地说“你有‘新欢’，就不要‘旧人’了……”

“啊 ？？？？！！！！！！！”龙一大叫道，惊讶地还往后后退了几步。回神的时候警觉地向四周张望着，还好没有人知道他们在说什么。

还好我们说的是日语……

“得了……”看着龙一那夸张的动作，外加庆太似乎还自我陶醉的表情，凉平可真的受不了了“总是这么玩，你都不嫌腻啊？”

“玩……？”庆太抬起头，眉头颤动着“你一直以为是‘玩’……？”

“庆太君”凉平的表情已经是很严肃了“你想玩的话暗地里解决就好了，请不要说这种很让人误会的话，你看龙一君都这个样子了。”指着快要石化的龙一，凉平却头也没扭，只是这么直直的盯着庆太。

“凉平君……”你不认为你的话更让人有歧异吗……庆太心里嘀咕着。什么叫‘暗地解决’……

“龙一君，不要看庆太现在是这个样子，其实他很严肃的。”凉平拍着龙一的肩膀，安慰道。

“我……我了解……”

“凉平，你这是安慰人的态度吗？”庆太无表情地飘过去。

“怎么了？”

“好像很了解似的。”

“虽然你和龙一君是一个星期见5天，和我只是一个星期最多见一次，但是从年长人的经验来看，我还是看得出的。”

“你又很大么？”不服气了，庆太不满道。确实，要是只是从外表上看，庆太比他们都年长，无论是身高还是面容。

“不。”凉平回过头对龙一说道“他是学习心理压力过重产生的间歇性歇斯底里，偶尔会伴随着不同程度的狂想症状。”

“是么？”龙一缩缩肩“其实很有意思。”

“是‘很有意思’，但是能不能停止你们的‘歇斯底里分析’坐到位子上去？”姑姑从后面敲着他们三个人的脑袋“祷告就要开始了，想让所有的人都看你们的笑话吗？？？！！！”

轻松，愉快，和电视上看到的礼拜完全不同。

学习《圣经》的时候，讲解者幽默的言辞使得下面笑声不断，而后在吉他和架子鼓的韵律下全场陶醉高歌着。

“为什么十字架上没有耶稣？”

唱歌的间隙龙一小声地问着身旁的凉平，在这里待了这么长时间怎么也该知道这个问题吧。

“这个和一般的基督教不同，他们认为那样太假了。”

“哦……”龙一小声应和着。

“说到这个，我想起那天学姐和我说的那首歌，你知道X-Japan吗？”

“不太了解。”

“他们有一首歌名是《Crucify My Love》，而‘Crucify’除了‘抑制’这个意思，还有就是‘钉死于十字架上’。”

“好诡谲。”

“但真的是一首很棒的歌，她给了CD给我，你可以去听听。”凉平询问道“听说你喜欢吉他？那位学姐玩得一手好乐器，吉他更是不错，你应该很高兴和她认识的。”

“哦？是吗？哪天认识认识也好啊~~~”很高兴遇见喜欢吉他的同好，虽然声音不大，但还是难以压制的愉悦。

“唱歌时不要一直在说话……”瞟瞟身旁的两人，庆太扯着龙一的衣角。

2004．5．1 To be continued.

Narcissus ------ 水仙与影

by：Ivan

第一章 接近无限透明的蓝

（6）wind, it has two meaning

中午，下起了雨，狂风大作。

“姑姑，你先回去吧，我和龙一在凉平这里玩一下，晚点再回去。”礼拜一结束，庆太和龙一就钻到了凉平的屋子里去了。

“不用担心，我开车送他们回去。”凉平微笑着保证。庆太的姑姑一向还是很信任他的，有他在的话也放心许多。

“好吧，不要太晚就好了。”

“姑姑你开车要小心，现在下这么大的雨，晚点回去也好啊。”看着窗外愈加凌厉的雨势，心突然凌乱如麻。

如同所有住HOMESTAY的学生，凉平的房间里也是极其简约。

“上次来的时候，还是满满一瓶的，才一个星期你就用了这么多？”庆太拾起桌上盛咖啡的玻璃罐子，略略不满地望着一脸不屑的凉平。

“喝多了这个不好。”庆太放下了它。

“作业太多了。”

“喝茶也比这个好。”

“到时你读了专业课程后就不会这么说我了。”坐在椅子上，凉平笑着抬头看着眼前这个少年。

“凉平君，你说的是这个吗？”龙一挥挥手中的CD，是X-Japan的专集。

凉平从椅子上起身，“恩，我用电脑放给你。”打开桌上的手提电脑，直接点击到了那首歌曲。

Crucify my love

If my love is blind

Crucify my love

If it sets me free

Never know Never trust

That love should see a color

Crucify my love

If it should be that way

Swing the heartache

Feel it inside out

When the wind cries

I'll say good-bye

Tried to learn Tried to find

To reach out for eternity

Where's the answer

Is this forever

Like a river flowing to the sea

You'll be miles away, and I will know

I know I can deal with the pain

No reason to cry

Crucify my love

If my love is blind

Crucify my love

If it sets me free

Never know Never trust

That love should see a color

Crucify my love

If it should be that way

Till the loneliness shadows the sky

I'll sailing down and I will know

I know I can clear clouds away

Oh Is it a crime to love

“……”龙一沉默“你不能听些愉快的歌吗？”

“是吗？我到是挺中意这个歌词的。”凉平笑道“龙一还小嘛。”

“有时”庆太补充道“有时像个小孩。”

2个小时之后，雨停了。

七色的彩虹横跨天际，消失在没有痕迹的远方。

落叶漫地，和着泥土的气息。

“先送庆太君回去，龙一你住的地方也太远了。”从车库取出车，凉平安排着自己的行程。

没有人开门。

“还没有回来？”凉平从车里探出头来“阿姨不是很早就离开了吗？”

“不知道，可能去买东西了，车也不在。”庆太耸耸肩“我带了钥匙，你们先走吧。”

“恩，拜拜。”

“拜拜，明天见。”龙一说道。

小车在起伏不定的道路上奔驰，路上还有积水，溅起的水花，支离破碎。

“龙一君是札幌的话，应该知道小樽吧？”凉平熟悉地摆弄着手中的方向盘，并小心地使自己不要在这个空旷的道路上超速。

“知道，那里的寿司的很棒。”像是在回味着，龙一仰着头。

“哈~~~你果然喜欢吃~~~~”凉平轻笑道“那里不是被称之为‘坡城’么？你觉不觉得这里的坡也很厉害呢？”

“这里？”龙一望着曲曲蜒蜒的油柏路和路边不断的树翳“恩，要是骑脚踏车的话，想必很锻炼身体。”

“那到是真的。这里的道路和天气一样琢磨不定。”

“这个我深有体会。”想起第一天去上课的情景……

刚驶过大桥，在下坡处警车和救护车就映入眼前。

“怎么了？”龙一贴着窗子问道。

“可能出车祸了吧，这里是危险地段，而且之前的天气真的十分的差”

飞驰而过，一切人流和声响都就像是和自己无关，发生在不知名的另一个空间。

“你注意了吗？那段桥栏杆上，有很多白色的小花。”凉平无意间放慢了速度。

“哦？我道是没有注意。”

“之前我不是说这里发生过很多车祸的吗？那些花就是死者的家属和朋友绑上去的。”

“是吗……”龙一回过头，可什么也都看不见了。

白色的花儿，却是为了纪念红色的悲哀。

乘房主还在楼上客厅看电视的时候，龙一随意地弹了段吉他。

回想着下午在凉平那里听到的曲调，边哼着调子边猜测着拨动十指。

“哼……哼……”

“铃……铃……”

“厄？”

电话响了。

是庆太君或是凉平君吗？龙一放下手中的吉他，一个转身拿起了电话。

“喂，龙一吗？”

是庆太的声音，正想找他聊聊天的，想不到他先打来了。龙一笑着接着电话“我是龙一，庆太君……”

还没等龙一把话说完，电话那边就打断了他愉快的语调。

“我姑姑出车祸了。”

“啊？”

2004．5．1 To be continued.

Narcissus ------ 水仙与影

by：Ivan

第一章 接近无限透明的蓝

（7）still…please take care of yourself

高墙，布满青藤，整面的落地玻璃，鲜花。

牧师念着祷告词，讲述着死者生前所经历的事件。

缓慢的语调，死静的空气。

好讨厌。

因为……

好悲哀。

参加追悼会的人还算多，毕竟之前那个教会的人和阿姨都是朋友。

要是是我的话……

坐在长椅上，眼神空洞地模糊着前方，听不见任何的声音。

自己在这个陌生的地方……没有任何亲人……没有任何人……

没有任何人……就算是自己死掉了……也没有人会哀痛……

空无一人。

只有礼节性的安慰，没有发至肺腑的哭泣。

我不要……

我要回去……

回家……

面对死亡时的人类，是最脆弱的。

身心都是……

双手紧紧地握在前方，遏抑想哭的冲动。

因为他哭了。

瞻仰遗容的时候，他第一个站了起来。

在他的身后，看不见他的表情。

这时的他，应该是很痛苦的吧。

如过你想哭泣的话，如果你想将心绪放寄的话……

我在你后面。

“龙一，你能不能去我家住一晚？”

“啊？”

“明天我暂时搬到教会去住，今天晚上……我不想一个人待在那个屋子里。”庆太的头靠在龙一胸口，黑色的头发，无力地垂着。

“好……”想拥抱上去，最后龙一的手，只放在了他的肩膀上。

“谢谢……”

熟悉的房间，熟悉的白色蔷薇的味道。

但这是最后一次踏入这个空间。

“姑姑的女儿在日本，她是一个人在这里生活的，以后这个房子就要卖了去了。”

没有开着灯，两个人靠着墙，坐在床头。

“那你呢？以后住哪里？”

“18岁以前是不能自己出去住的。我先在教会那里暂住一段时间，马上就到18岁生日了，到时我就自己搬出来住。”

“我可以和你一起住，两个人好照应。”龙一将双手交叉在脑后靠着“我们的生日只差了一天，好巧。”

没有灯光，却还是可以看见对方的表情。

“好巧……”缩进了被褥里，庆太喃喃道，小声地。

好巧，仿佛是为了早一天迎接你而降生。

“哦？”

“‘哦’什么？”仰望着他，庆太说道。

“你刚刚说什么？我没有听见。”龙一不好意思地说着。

“没什么……”

“哦，对了，你住教会的话，不是和凉平君在一起了？这样也好，他毕竟比你大，也会帮帮你。”

“他啊……有时太严肃了”侧起身，庆太单手枕着头“好象突然多了个老哥！”

“有个哥哥，还不好~！”

“……”

“怎么了？”发现他没有说话，龙一俯下身轻问道。他像是将脸埋在了被褥里，只露出一只手臂在外面。

“龙一君……”

“在~”

突然间手臂搭到了龙一那边，刚好抱上了坐着的龙一的腰上。

“怎么了？”没有将他的手移开，尽管有点不舒服。

“对不起。”

“到底怎么了？”龙一躺坐着，摇晃着他的肩膀“不要这样不说话啊~~~”

“那你也一起躺下好了。”

“哦？”

“你这样坐着，我的手很难受，我想你也不好受吧？”若有所思地低着头“没什么，只是想抱着罢了。”

“怎么突然想抱着了？”发现原来这个家伙和平时的酷酷截然不同，就像凉平说的‘终究还是个孩子’。

“以前在国内的时候，我有个抱枕，可是到这里就没有了。”

“啊~~~怪不得上次半夜醒来看见你这个小子居然将手搭在我身上~~~~”

“哦……”

“后来还突然抓得好紧~~”笑着看着他，越来越像个孩子。

“因为我做梦了。”

什么理由嘛……是该说太坦白还是……

“那今天呢？”龙一冲着他一个大大的笑脸“橘先生在梦游吗？”

“……”

“对不起”依旧俯着身子，很近的距离“我知道你今天很痛苦，要是你需要的话，我就给你抱抱吧。”

庆太愕然地望着他。

“我刚刚是开玩笑的拉，要是我讨厌的话，早就把你的手甩开了。情绪这种东西，是要发泄出来的，不然憋着可是会坏身子的。想抱也好，想哭也罢，在这个时候是很正常的。所以我才会答应你今天陪陪你，不然我来这里也没有意义了吧？”

浅浅地笑着，不自觉地加重了拥抱的力度。

“龙一”

“恩？”

“记住，我不是因为寂寞才抱你的。”

2004．5．1 To be continued.

Narcissus ------ 水仙与影

by：Ivan

第一章 接近无限透明的蓝

（8）human touch

记住，不是因为寂寞而向你拥抱。

记住，不是因为痛苦而向你索取关怀。

自私的小孩……

只是借着圣诞雪花飘零的日子，像梦中的天使寻求着得不到的礼物。

你……会给我吗？

告诉你，不是因为责任才接受你的拥抱。

告诉你，不是因为怜惜才给予你这样的关怀。

脆弱的小孩……

只是在透明泡沫没有触感的湿润里，自嘲般体现着自己的坚强。

你……会明白吗？

醒来的时候，他还在沉沉地睡着。

昨天夜里听见他哭的声音了，他是一个很要强的人，无论怎样，还是有放不下架子的地方吧？就当自己睡着了，没有听见任何声音地睡着了。

伸了个懒腰，正当准备下床的时候，外套里的手机响了。

生怕吵到了还在睡梦中的孩子，龙一连忙接通电话，轻声地走动，小声地应答着。

“喂，我是绪方龙一。”

“我是千叶凉平。”轻柔的声音。

“哦，凉平君啊，怎么了？”

“你现在在哪里？”

“我……我现在在庆太家。”

“……”对方沉默了几秒钟“他的情况怎么样了？”

“还好，现在睡地正熟。”

“不打扰的话……你能不能出来一下？”

虽然位于市中心，但在每个小巷子的后面，都会有着不同的‘别有洞天’。一排排咖啡屋，小小的喷水广场，参天的枫树……平静总是隐藏在喧哗的背后，微凉的小雨总是降临在黄昏后的石子小街上。

时间还早，咖啡屋还没有营业，稀少的人流演示着清晨的安详。

“还没有吃早餐吧？”铁艺的长椅，在明显冷于中午的清晨，散发着凛冽的寒气。

“恩。”提高了外衣的衣领，有点冷呢。

从身边的纸袋里拿出一盒新鲜的寿司“将就一下，早上只有这个。”

“很不错了。”龙一顺势坐下“有什么事么？”

“他还好吧？”

“恩。”

“我一直把他当做小弟弟看待”凉平说道“你和庆太都是，我一直把你们当做是我的弟弟。”

听他这样的的语气，龙一笑道“恩，我知道，虽然你总是这么不动声色。”

“哈……”拨了拨略乱的前发“不过还是不一样，你们和‘看起来’的都不一样。”

“‘看起来’？”

“庆太看起来很稳重成熟，实际上是一个自尊心很强，又很倔强，很不坦白的人。龙一你呢……”凉平直直地看着眼前这个少年“看起来很孩子气，却有着深不可测的冷静。”

“我？是吗？”龙一傻笑道。

“我以前没有这么认为，虽然庆太和我说过你几次，但是直到那一天我才发觉……”

“哦……”

重重地叹口气，靠上冰冷的椅背上。

“那天我也很悲伤啊，好想马上回去一走了之，不要把我说地那么厉害。”

“现实却是你没有这么做。”

搓揉着双手，甚至还可以呵出寒气。

“所以我觉得他有你这样的朋友很合适。”凉平继续把玩着十指“有时很简单，不带城府，让人很轻松，但是却不是单纯，有着特有的坚韧。”

莲在水中，不着一丝淤泥，亭然玉立。

有些人用沧桑掩饰纯情，有些人用纯情掩饰沧桑。

看见对方没有说话，凉平自嘲似的笑道“我这个是赞美，真的。”

“……”龙一微皱的双眉望着他。

“真的，要是人都是‘看起来’的那个样子，那就好了。”凉平继续道“看起来什么样子就是什么样子，或许人开始的时候都是这样，只不过随着年纪的增大而变得圆滑了。”

“生存需要嘛。”

“某个年纪就会感受到的变化，龙一你马上也18岁了吧？”

“恩，还有1个月。”

“好了，我还要去上课”伸了个懒腰，疲倦地说着“昨天我想了一个晚上，还好你就是我想象中的回答。”

“什么？”

“他有你这样的朋友，我就放心了。”

去上课的时候，为庆太请了假。

“几时醒来的？”

“中午。”

放学后还是先去了他家，纤瘦的身影在大大小小的纸箱和行李包之间，逆着光。

“等一下教会的车就来了”抚摩着曾经日夜相伴的一切，明显的忧伤。

教会的几个年轻人帮庆太把自己的行李搬上了车，剩下的就等橘女士在日本的女儿去处理了。

他跟在搬运行李的年轻人的后面。

这样的庆太在龙一眼里看来，分外的孤寂。

“庆太！”

“哦？”

龙一从后面喊住了他，像是从院子后面小跑出来。

微笑着说道“给你。”

白色的蔷薇。

“拿棵做纪念也好。这个还是花蕾，好好地让它开花吧。”

接过少年手中的礼物，柔弱的荆刺没有攻击性的触感。庆太突然有种双腮绯红的热度，或者说是眼眶里。

“谢谢……”

至始至终，我们都没有看错人。

春天在不和时宜的喧哗中结束，开始了夏天微风抚面的歌呤……

2004．5．2 the end.


End file.
